The Secret
by Web Writer Witch
Summary: A small story about the special man in Paige's life.


Disclaimer: I own nobody. Please don't sue.  
  
Author's Notes: A small story about a special man in Paige's life. Inspired by a Reba song.  
  
The Secret  
  
Paige Mathews sighed quietly to herself as she swirled around the last bit of coffee in her mug. The sun was shining brightly through the dining room window, and she could hear the morning larks singing the waking song of the day. She tried to enjoy the last few moments of quiet time at the table before her sisters came down for breakfast. Paige also tried to suppress the nagging feeling arising in her gut, for she knew they would relentlessly question her at the slightest sign of grief.   
  
"Morning," Phoebe mumbled, entering the adjoining kitchen and reaching for the coffee pot.   
  
"Morning," Paige answered before Phoebe could question her silence.   
  
"I hate to drink and run, but Elise just called to inform me of an emergency staff meeting. You know, one of those 'be there or be fired' meetings. Anyway, Piper had to run to the club this morning, and she wanted to know if you could watch Wyatt until she gets back." Not waiting for a reply, Phoebe continued. "Ok, good. I will see you later."  
  
Only half listening to the conversation, Paige barely noticed when Phoebe leaned over her to kiss the top of her head. The slamming front door finally brought Paige back to the present. "Sure. Watch Wyatt. Not that I have anything else to do…" she reminded herself with another sigh.   
  
She rose from her seat and almost toppled over from the pain in her chest. She had felt this way before and wasn't surprised that it was happening today--the third of May. The suppressed nagging could no longer be concealed.   
  
Making her way through the dining room to the living room, she stopped at the base of the stairs leading to her room on the second floor. They seemed longer today of all days. Her hand rested quietly on the banister, and she used it as a brace to pull herself up every step.   
  
Finally reaching the top, she crossed the hall to the door that led to her room. The brass doorknob was cold in her hand and made a familiar creaking sound as she turned it. The mahogany door swung open to reveal her room as she had left it--bed in middle, wardrobe off to the right side, and a large, green, oak trunk sitting in the left corner near the window. She started to tremble slightly at its sight. Step by step, Paige forced herself into the room and knelt down by the box.  
  
A slight layer of dust flew into the air as her hand wiped away the top cover. The pit of her stomach began to ache terribly. Mustering all her strength, she opened the lid. Laying on top of a clutter of quilts, books, and keepsakes was a faded blue diary she'd had for years. With a shaking hand, she pulled it out as a small tear began to roll down her face.   
  
The lock had been broken a few years earlier, and she opened the book with ease now. As if by magic, the diary fell on May 3rd; the book spine and her heart had been broken on the same day. She ran her finger over the tearstained page full of smudged blue ink.  
  
She had lost the only man she ever cared for. Their forbidden love would be lost forever if not marked by May 3rd's diary entry and the forgotten place in the back of Paige's heart and mind. No one ever found out about him, and no one ever would. Only she knew she still loved him. It was the hardest decision of her life, but she knew that he belonged in another woman's arms. If you love someone, you have to let them go. Right?  
  
Adding another tear to the page, she reread the entry as she had a hundred times before. There was no need however, as she had memorized it the day she wrote it. Her mind reeled with questions. "Does he miss me? Does he ever think of me? Does he even remember me?" God, she was so lonely. The pain in her heart never ceased. Finding him again was out of the question. She had no idea if her feelings for him would be reciprocated. They both had been hurt before, and she could not bear to go through it again.   
  
Paige jumped as Wyatt's cries suddenly filled the room. She took one last look at her old diary and placed a small kiss on the open page. "Maybe one day, my love." She quietly and quickly placed the diary in its resting position back in the trunk and closed the lid. Gathering her composure, she crossed the hall into Piper's nursery.  
  
Instead of instantly going to him to comfort and sooth his cries, she stopped in the threshold. She stared blindly at the wailing baby. This loving creature. God, how she missed her own son. 


End file.
